


【撒隆】Sweet Poison

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 加隆，小熊软糖是不是很甜？半强迫X行为注意！





	【撒隆】Sweet Poison

夜风冷得刺骨，手里的枪柄却已经被他攥得发烫。心跳加速，呼吸凌乱。额角有汗水滑落，沿着脸颊流到脖颈，很快消失在锁骨之下。  
加隆背靠着冰冷墙壁，没拿枪的手按住腹部伤口。一道刀伤，未及致命之处，但血流得格外厉害。  
“十二……”他喃喃，抬头看着不远处的一盏路灯，暖黄光线映进他的海色双眸，染上隐约冷意。

有脚步声从另一边接近，他屏住呼吸。黑色枪管慢慢出现，接着是握枪的手。  
加隆猛地攻向来者，枪柄准确击中下颌，骨头碎裂的声音在寒夜里听来格外瘆人。那人惨叫连连，胡乱开了两枪，加隆已经贴近他身边，制住他手腕向内弯折。  
枪声再次响起，那人软绵绵倒了下去。

“十三……”

加隆调整呼吸，腹部伤口的血不受控制地往外涌，疼痛如同蛛网般缠住他。  
他强撑着身体，扶着墙一步步往前挪。

踉跄着进了电话亭，一手按住电话机作为支撑，另一手投入染满鲜血的硬币。电话接通，果然是那个人的声音。

“喂，撒加……”  
“加隆。”线路彼端的人冷冷唤他的名字，他无力地靠着电话亭壁，身体慢慢往下滑。

“这次……又是我赢了……”他从口袋里拿出被血浸透的牛皮纸信封，“……你听着……”微微发抖的手指按动打火机，一簇火苗在亭中窜起。  
他把那簇火放在信封下面。  
虽然已经被血浸湿，纸质的信封仍然很快就燃烧起来，火光越来越亮，照着加隆越发苍白的脸。

“你听见了么……撒加……”他无力地对着话筒说，“你想要的机密文件燃烧的声音……是不是很好听……”

对面沉默片刻，发出一声叹息：“加隆，”那人的语调仍然波澜不惊，“你不该一次次挑战我的底线。”  
“……你能拿我怎么样？”他的笑已经疲惫不堪，眼神却仍然邪肆不羁，“东西我已经烧了……”他松开手，片片黑灰从指间飘落，如同断翅蝴蝶般落满一地，“你还能怎么样？”  
“……你觉得呢？”淡然的反问之后，撒加挂断了电话。

加隆知道自己现在应该尽快离开，但他连一步也走不动了。  
他甚至没办法把话筒放回原处。  
血流得太多，所有力气都被迅速带走。  
那柄割伤他的匕首上有可能涂过什么东西，因为伤口现在已经完全不痛。  
浑身麻木的感觉实在比剧痛可怕得多。

他认命似的闭上眼，突然听见有人敲了敲电话亭的门。  
好不容易再撑起一丝清明意识，就看见那个宛如他镜像的人站在外面，居高临下地俯视着他，英俊无比的脸上全无一丝表情。  
“……你来得还真快……”加隆挑起嘴角，想朝他挥挥手，手臂只抬到一半就无力地落下去，“只可惜还是来不及……”  
“有什么来不及？”撒加打开玻璃门，跨步到他面前，蹲下身来，伸手抬起他下颌。  
狭窄的空间顿时显得更加逼仄起来。  
他们沉默地看着对方。  
极近的距离。听得清彼此的心跳声。

“你看起来就快死了，加隆。”撒加好整以暇地开口。  
“……废话真他妈多……”加隆瞪着他说，“有烟吗？”  
“你知道我从不吸烟。尼古丁有害健康。”  
“……那你就对我毫无用处了……”加隆喘息着说，“能不能从我眼前滚开？”  
“恐怕不能。”撒加将双臂伸到他腋下，用力将他扶起来。加隆勉力想站稳，但双腿根本没有知觉，腿上的肌肉却颤抖得厉害。他只能倚靠在撒加身上，伤口流出的血很快就染红了撒加的灰色外套。

“文件虽然烧了，但你还在这儿等我，不是么？一个经纬度而已，我相信你会记得很清楚的。”撒加淡淡地说。  
“……我凭什么要告诉你？”加隆嘲讽地笑起来。  
“我会尽力让你开口的。”撒加平静地回应，单手从外套口袋里掏出一支注射器，毫不留情地扎进他的颈侧。

“……操……”  
醒来的时候加隆忍不住脱口骂了一声。  
他的腹部伤口已经妥善处理过，腰上缠着一圈圈白色绷带。  
然而……全身上下只套着一件医院的连体病服，裙子似的长及膝盖。整个人悬吊在一座铁架上，被紧紧捆缚的手腕麻酥酥地发痒发疼。  
撒加端然地坐在他对面，修长手指间是一把质量上乘的“挺进者”战术刀。他正握着黑色刀柄，极其认真地肢解着眼前的一块块小熊软糖。暗灰色的冷钢刀锋薄而利，所过之处毫不拖泥带水，桌面上很快就铺了一片花花绿绿的零散肢体。

“……混蛋！你放开我！”加隆咬牙切齿地低吼起来。  
“不要那么激动，”撒加慢慢站起身，手腕一抖，刀尖笔直地戳在桌面，串起没有脑袋和四肢的小熊软糖尸块。  
“小心挣裂了伤口。”撒加悠然走到加隆面前，将刀尖递到他嘴边，“据说味道还不错，要不要尝尝？”  
“……你是变态么？”加隆扭过脸，“放我下来！”  
“告诉我文件的内容，我立刻就放你下来。”撒加微笑着保证道。  
“我忘了。”加隆的回答斩钉截铁。  
“忘了？”对方挑了挑眉，“那可真遗憾，我只好慢慢帮你回忆起来了，亲爱的加隆。”  
撒加抬起左手，用力捏住加隆的嘴角，强迫他张口，将挑在刀尖上的糖块硬塞进他嘴里。  
“滚开！”加隆挣扎起来，被束缚的手腕扯得铁链乱响。  
“别动～”有力的右手拇指抵住他的下巴，食指和中指压住他的上唇，不让他把那块糖吐出来，“我可不想划花你这张跟我一样的脸，看起来会很别扭的……”

软糖在他的口腔里散发出相当甜腻的味道，像烈日下的冰块般迅速融化。

“是不是很好吃？”他听见撒加在他耳边问。  
“这是最新研究出来的东西，还从来没在任何一个人身上试过。”  
撒加的声音变得飘渺遥远，像是隔着玻璃对他说话。  
“我知道你的意志力有多强，加隆，”撒加的唇几乎贴上了他的耳垂，“所以，这真是一场再好不过的试验。”

意识以极快的速度模糊下去，加隆最后的印象是撒加正一点点解开他穿的那件病服后面的系带。  
微微发凉的指尖触到了他的皮肤。

世界整个变了样。他看见自己站在一辆越野车前面，脚下是无边无际的荒凉戈壁，远处的光秃枝杈上，悬吊着一轮诡异的红色月亮。  
撒加就站在他面前，暗蓝色的眼睛里被月光映出了憧憧的红影。  
“加隆，”他听到撒加开口说，“好久不见啊。”

周围的一切像退潮似的消失了片刻，他再次模糊地看见自己被吊在铁架上，撒加站在他身后，双手探进敞开的病服，微凉的手指按揉着他的腰窝。

“好久不见。”  
撒加贴着他的耳畔说，指肚的按压愈发用力。  
“……放手……”他喃喃说道。

红月亮照在越野车的车前盖上，照在加隆赤裸的脊背上。那里的精悍线条如同雕刻大师的杰作，冰冷嗜血的月光将那些起伏曲折映出了一种惊心动魄的美。  
“……放手……”  
“加隆。”低沉的嗓音唤出了他的名字。  
他突然发现自己已经根本无法抗拒那个人的声音。

舌尖上窜过一串火花般的甜味。

“……放开我……”  
“来不及了。”

没有任何预兆的痛猝然降临。

“……啊！……”  
烧灼的痛感几乎要把他撕裂开来，痛呼声却被撒加的唇舌堵回了喉咙。

“……混蛋！”剧烈喘息和极限痛楚之间，他嗄声咒骂。  
“竟然还是很有力气么。”  
暴风骤雨般的强烈撞击将那串甜腻的火花带向四肢百骸，加隆紧紧咬住嘴唇，硬生生吞下呻吟和嘶喊，眼角凝聚起生理性的泪水，又被身后那个人轻柔吻去。

“……想我了么？”

温存的声音与凌厉的抽插形成鲜明对比，几下轻吻羽毛般落在脊背，随之而来的却是强势的啃噬，凹陷的腰窝处现出大片紫色的咬痕，很快又被头顶的红月镀上一层泛着光亮的血色。  
身后的人似乎要把他拆吃入腹了。  
强烈的痛感铺天盖地般袭来，与之相应的竟是难以言喻的饱胀和满足……这样的姿势之下，身体的每次碰撞都让那串甜腻的火花开得更加盛大，像是已经从内部将他完全点燃。  
他几乎听得见它们正在他的身体里噼啪作响，无限痛楚之中诞生的极度快感将他的整条脊椎都刺激得发麻。

“……说你爱我……”

他紧紧闭上眼睛，声音如同月光般破碎落地：  
“……我……爱你……我爱你……撒加……啊啊啊啊……”

身后的人发出一声轻笑，双手牢牢扣在他的腰际，更加快速而深入地贯穿他，执意要将他逼到彻底崩溃……

“……你是不是就希望我这样干你？”

恶魔般的诱惑声线裹住他的耳垂，像毒蛇的吐信，更可怕的是他竟然完全控制不了自己的舌头和声带：  
“……是……”  
他听见自己嘶哑着嗓子回答，“干我……撒加……求你干我……哥哥……”  
……全部精力和意识终于在一次次凶猛的刺穿中消耗殆尽，滚烫的潮水汹涌扑来，将他彻底淹没了。

 

再次清醒过来的时候，加隆发现自己躺在一家汽车旅馆里，落了灰的蓝色窗帘半开着，窗外是即将落雨的晦暗天空。  
有人给他换过了干净的衣服，腹部的伤口也经过仔细的包扎，身体上并没有任何酸痛不适的感觉……如果不是看见伤痕累累的手腕，他真要以为先前经历的一切只是一场噩梦。  
他掀开薄被起身下床，看见床头放着一杯清水，杯下压着一张字条。  
那竟分明是撒加的字迹。

“东经116°27'，北纬40°13'。”

除了确切地复述了被他烧毁的经纬度之外，那张字条的最后还写着另外一句话：

“亲爱的加隆，小熊软糖是不是很甜？”

FIN

 

所以呢 写这个段子是因为我居然梦见了撒哥在切小熊软糖………………\\(^o^)/~


End file.
